


Art +: Если ты не вернёшься

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Art, Blood, Blood and Injury, Color Pencils, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Magical Accidents, Possible Character Death, Traditional Media, pens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: АУ к 8 главе первого приключения: Лалли не хватило сил добраться к команде после призыва луонто.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Art +: Если ты не вернёшься

[](https://i.imgur.com/RKCxbGb.png)

Тишина и белизна опутывают, затягивают. Лалли лежит на снегу; перед глазами, которые почти не получается держать открытыми, почти сплошь белое — только несколько алых пятен, и припорошенный ствол винтовки — тёмной чертой. А внутри стынет, расползается холодом: он не справился, подвёл - бесполезный.

Снег продолжает падать, но Лалли уже не замечает, как пушистые хлопья ложатся на лицо. Тихо, очень тихо: здесь хорошее, безопасное место. Но он не успел показать его команде. Не рассчитал, ошибся.  
Что бы сказала бабушка?.. Она бы сказала: «А ну-ка вставай, работа ещё не закончена!». Но он не может. Он потерялся в беспросветной белизне и чувствует только солоноватый привкус на губах.  
Ошибся — и не исправить уже.

Снег продолжает падать.


End file.
